


Little Slice of Paradise

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Angels, Heaven, M/M, life after death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So everybody gets a little slice of paradise?" </p><p>"Pretty much… A few people share, special cases, whatnot. You know, like, soulmates."</p><p>In which Kon never came back from the other side, and Tim reunites with him after he dies, too</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Slice of Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this beautiful fanart](http://bucketdraws.tumblr.com/post/18194121334) by Bucket.

_‘Where am I?’_   
  


The first sensation that he can pinpoint is that it is warm. Warm like the best spring day when the sun shines down with a gentle warmth that makes you turn your face up towards the sky.  
  


_‘What is this place?’_   
  


The second thing he realizes is that there is a soft rustling sound about him. It is constant and soothing. Leaves rustling in the wind. But he cannot feel the breeze which plays so tenderly with the blades of grass.  
  


_‘I know this sound…’_   
  


His first breath, is deep and languid. The scent is rich and its familiarity prickles his sleeping mind. It smells of wet earth and sunshine fields. A sweet, warm scent that is familiar…so very familiar.  
  


_‘I know this smell…’_   
  


He opens his eyes slowly - green and blue overtaking his sight. Content to lie on the wet ground, Tim stares at the wide blue sky and watches. Not a bird nor a cloud passing by as the long blades of grass whisper amongst themselves. One stalk bending over another, long stems brushing together in a caress before standing straight again for a brief moment.  
  


_‘I know this place…’_   
  


Tim slowly stands up, hip deep in the middle of a large field of sweet smelling grass. Turning around, he can see a farmhouse in the distance. The red color makes him frown slightly in confusion.  
  


_‘I’ve seen that place before…’_   
  


He takes a step forward. And another. And another. Every step leading him closer towards the farmhouse. Tim realizes suddenly that he can’t feel the ground underneath his feet. Peering down he realizes two things. That he is not wearing shoes and that his feet are not touching grass.  
  


_‘I’ve been here before…’_   
  


He takes a cautious step towards the porch, one foot up on the warm wooden steps when he hears a noise. A flapping noise. Wings. He cranes his head around and is oddly not surprised to find a small pair of wings spreading out behind him. The wings shudder slightly before stretching out and folding back into place. They feel like an extension of himself as he makes them stretch out to their full span.  
  


_‘I don’t remember how I got here…’_   
  


He folds his wings again and stares at the stationary porch swing. The wood beneath his feet creaks as it takes on his weight. He walks over and cautiously sits down on the smooth seat. It takes some adjusting too consider his new wings but he manages. He sits and stares at the open fields and tries to remember.  
  


_‘Why can’t I remember…’_   
  


The wind whispers to him, ruffling his hair and stroking his face. It reminds him of a touch, a familiar caress and a loving embrace. He feels as though he’s standing on the brink of an epiphany yet it is hundreds of miles away. Idle fingers pluck at the sleeve of his red tunic.  
  


Blood red.  
  


Blood.  
  


And he remembers.  
  


He remembers it all.  
  


He stands up, shaking as his memories pour over him like water. He remembers his name. His second name. His life. His family. His second family. His friends. The friends he lost…and his last moments.  
  


With a more suspicious and wary frame of mine, Tim looks around the Kent farmhouse and wonders how he got here. Last he recalls, he had been fighting against Ra’s. He raises a hand to his head, trying to assuage the light ache that was growing as he tries to remember what had happened during the fight.  
  


But the more he tries to recall it, the more his head hurt.  
  


Wings ruffling with agitation, Tim shakes his head. The wood is comfortably warm against his feet as he paces down the length of the porch. He wonders if he is stuck in a dream. Or perhaps a hallucination. Perhaps he has blacked out in the real world and he will forget this the moment he wakes up.  
  


Blacked out…  
  


_‘Wait.’_   
  


Freezing in place, he raises a hand up to his chest. He could almost feel the cold steel piercing him. And the burn as it was dragged out. Fingers drag over his lips, searching for blood that was no longer there but the taste of it lingers on his tongue. He stares at his clean fingertips and recalls seeing them stained with his own blood.  
  


His white palm shakes as he remembers how cold it felt. Fingers clench into a tight fist when he recalls how his vision had faded and fizzled out into a pitch blackness. It had been so very cold…  
  


Tim shivers in remembrance, chilled to the bone suddenly as he recalls his own death.  
  


_‘But…If I died…then this…is heaven?’_   
  


With a dubious look around him, he wonders why on earth Heaven looks like the Kent farm in Smallville, Kansas. Admittedly there are various good memories attached with this location…Various is admittedly an understatement. There are too many good memories attached to this place.  
  


All the times that he snuck away from Gotham and crept in through Kon’s window for some late night cuddles. Sitting at the kitchen table, smacking Kon’s hand with the back of his fork to keep him from stealing food from his plate. Sitting in the loft, dozing off while watching a movie. Making out in Kon’s bed. Making love in Kon’s bed…  
  


Tim shakes his head twice to clear his head.  
  


_‘Where am I?’_   
  


A loud flapping noise breaks the silence. Tim stares out into the open skies and sees nothing. He walks towards the front steps and is two steps away when he sees a sight that he hasn’t seen in over a year.  
  


Black shirt with a red emblem. Blue jeans and black boots. Dark hair and a wide smile. Blue eyes twinkling as strong arms are held out towards him.  
  


“Hey Tim. You missed me?”  
  


Tim can’t help but gape at the man. And the four wings folding into place at his back.  
  


“This…you…” he starts, his voice breaking at both words as Kon just _stands_ there grinning at him as though he’s completely enjoying this. “You’ve got wings!”  
  


Kon laughs. The sound of it makes him warm, as does the sound of Kon’s amused voice, “So do you, bird brain.”  
  


“But you have four. And I’ve got two.” Tim continues, trying to remember their old familiar ways.  
  


“Well I’ve been here longer. I’ve had more time to do good deeds and earn my wings.” Kon spreads out his wings proudly, show casing their breadth before tucking them back in.  
  


“Where are we?” Tim asks.  
  


The man sticks his hands in his pockets, casual as you please as he replies, “Heaven. Or well, _my_ Heaven. It’s aaaahh…everyone’s got their own little Heaven. It can be anything you want it to be. Like your favorite place or the place where you have the best memories…and this is my Heaven.”  
  


“So…everyone gets their own little slice of paradise?” Tim asks cautiously.  
  


Kon nods, “Pretty much. A few people share…special cases and whatnot…” A faint dusting of pink grows on Kon’s nose as he trails off. Tim tips his head slightly to the side, curious and inquisitive as he asks, “What kind of special cases?”  
  


The pink spreads across Kon’s cheeks as he replies “You know…like…soul mates.” His last words are mumbled and Tim barely manages to hear them.  
  


“What?” he breathes out, shocked and breathless.  
  


Kon’s wings flutter and ruffle slightly as he shifts from foot to foot. A shy smile is pulling his lips up as he repeats, “Soul mates get to share one space in Heaven. And you’re here so…”  
  


He feels light as a feather. His entire body is thrumming with energy while his mind is quiet and serene. He takes a step forward and feels his throat begin to close up. Another step and he feels tears gathering his eyes. Without a care he leaps towards Kon.  
  


Tim can feel Kon’s laugh rumble in his chest and he nuzzles into Kon’s shoulder. He breathes in deep, not caring that his sudden jump has thrown Kon off balance. In fact, he can feel the brush of soft feathers against the back of his hand as Kon tries not to fall on his back.  
  


Kon’s hand is gently stroking his back, resting a few inches above his small wings. Tim can feel Kon’s lips pressing a kiss into his hair before he asks, “Guess you did miss me huh?”  
  


He can’t help but laugh, breathy and choked. “You guess right.”  
  


And without another word, he places both hands on Kon’s cheeks and pulls him down for a kiss.


End file.
